Her HeartHis Love
by QueenTeressah
Summary: After Naraku died Kagome decided to stay in feudal era forever but is crushed when the love of her life leaves her. Will she ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

**Her Heart**

 _ **AN: I dont own Inuyasha or any characters. Enjoy the story!**_

 **Kagome**

She stood there stairing at the well with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She whispered in sorrow, pain shooting through her heart with every tear that fell.

Kagome fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Kagome!" She heard a woman call out.

She turned to see her best friend running towards her, worry clearly written on her face.

"Kagome! Are you ok? What are you doing out here?!" she asked holding her friend close.

"Inuyasha...He..." Kagome choked out between sobs.

Sango pulled away and motioned to the nearby village.

"Come, We shall talk about this in my hut."

Kagome nodded slowly and walked down to the village with her friend.

 **Sesshomaru**

Patrolling the border of his land, Sesshomaru tried to think about what to bring back to please his ward. His thoughts were interupted when he smelled something strange. Curious he ran towards the sorce and stopped behind the nearest tree. To his suprise his half breed brothers future mate was sobbing uncontrollably next to the Bone Eaters Well. He felt pain twist in his heart at the sight of her like that. Angry he turned to find his Idiot half brother. After 30 minutes he found his brother in the middle of mating the recently revived Miko named Kikyo.

' **He Hurt Her!'** his inner beast roared.

Sesshomaru turned to walk towards the village.

' **We should have taken her as ours.'** Sesshomaru nodded in agreement to his beast.

He wasnt going to make the same mistake twice. This time he was going to win her heart and make her his mate.

 **Kagome**

She staired at her friends as they gathered to hear her story.

"I thought today was supposed to bring tears of joy...so tell me, what brings you tears of sorrow Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked handing her a cup of tea

"Inuyasha..he...He chose to be with her...I stayed here in this time to be with him...and on the night he is to mate me...he goes to her...leaving me alone!" Her voice cracked as she tried to fight back tears.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and back a their friend.

"We are sorry to hear that..." Miroku said trying to keep his voice even.

It angered him to know that a woman like Kagome was treated like nothing.

"Next time I see him..." Sango said angrily.

Kagome was like a sister to her and Inuyasha treated her like a rag doll. Miroku sighed and took Kagomes Hands into his.

"Inuyasha is a complete idiot and what he did to you is unforgiveable. But you must look at the bright side of things." He said gently

Kagome looked up at him confused.

"What bright side?"

Sango snaked her arm around her friends sholder and squeezed.

"The bright side is that you have us, your friends and the whole village to support you. We love you Kagome plus I am sure there is a man out there 10 times better than Inuyasha that will love you the way you deserve to be loved." Sango said smiling.

Kagome wiped her eyes and smiled at her friends. They were right. No more tears for him. She was going to be strong and move on.

"Thank you for listening to me. I feel so much better now."

They all stood and hugged one another. Sango stood next to her husband and studdied Kagome.

"We are going to prepare a room for you. Will you go and gather some food and herbs? Winter is around the corner."

Kagome smiled and bowed to her friends in gratitude. Walking out towards the woods she noticed that the pain in her heart was fading.

'Maybe there really is someone else out there for me.' she thought happily.

 **AN/: sorry to leave it at that but i promise there will be more. I live with no internet so i can only post when I am in a WIFI spot so please be patient with me! And please! Tell what you think so far! Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru sat outside the Demon slayers hut listening to Kagomes' story. Anger hit him with every word and sob that escaped her lips. His beast beat against its cage for control. His need to slaughter the half breed was getting stronger by the minute. He stood and hid as he heard her leave the hut. Sesshomaru watched the raven haired beauty walk towards the woods with a basket on her back. He silently followed her to a clearing curious as to why she had a smile on her face.

' **Go to her!'** his beast demand

Without thinking he stepped out of hiding and approached her.

"What are you smiling about young Miko?" He asked

Startled she jerked towards his direction, shock written on her face.

"Oh! L-Lord Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

He staired at her amused at her question.

"You are in this Sesshomaru's land" he stated simply.

He took another step toward her and stopped just an arms length away.

"Will you answer my question Miko?"

 **Kagome**

She staired at him in shock. The mighty Lord of the West was taking a small interest in her.

"I am smiling because I feel slightly happy." She said slowely

She watched him stair at her with curiosity fresh in his eyes. She blushed slightly and looked at the ground in embarrassment. A few moments passed and the silence was making her feel uncomfortable. Kagome Shivered slightly and noticed the sun was setting low and the air was getting chilly. She felt something drape around her shoulders and looked up shocked. Sesshomaru had put his fur around her to keep her warm.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru" she said gratefully.

She was surprised that he was showing kindness to anyone other than his ward.

'He is being so nice…I wonder what other sides he has hidden away.' She thought with a smile stretching on her lips.

"I must get back to Sango and Miroku. They might worry if I don't return soon. It was very nice speaking with you Lord Sesshomaru." She said gently.

Kagome watched him nod and turn to leave. She noticed that she still had his fur but he was gone before she could return it.

"I'll give it back tomorrow."

She turned back to her friends hut feeling warmth spread through her heart. Tomorrow was going to be a really good day and she couldn't wait for it to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ So I have some things I need to clarify about Kikyo that some are confused about. I really didn't think about how she was revived…I just needed her to be alive for her to mate with Inuyasha.** **thank you for reading and I look forward to all reviews good and bad!**

 **Sesshomaru**

Morning had come and Sesshomaru felt something he thought he would never feel in his lifetime, excitement. He couldn't wait to see his little miko again, to smell her unique scent and have her in his company. She occupied his every thought and since his idiot half brother didn't take the opportunity, he was going to ensnare her and make her his. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, she was running around Jaken singing in her usual happy tone. She looked over at him and smiled big.

"Are we going to see the pretty lady today My Lord?" she asked innocently.

Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at his toad servant.

"Jaken, Watch over Rin. If anything happens to her I will kill you." He said sternly.

The toad groveled at his lords feet promising he would not fail. Sesshomaru turned and left towards the village. He could smell the young miko and could tell she was eager to see him as well.

 **Kagome**

Kagome woke feeling something soft across her body. She sat up looking at the soft object with a smile.

"It wasn't a dream after all!"

Kagome stood and gathered Sesshomarus Moko Moko around her shoulders. She could smell his musky scent and blushed at the thought of him. A knock on the door startled her and she watched Sango enter the room with a nervous smile on her face.

"Good Morning Kagome! How are you feeling today?" she asked.

Kagome studied her friend worried.

"Whats wrong Sango?" she asked.

The young demon slayer sighed and looked at the floor.

"Inuyasha has been spotted coming towards the village. Word is that he is looking for you."

Kagome took a breath and looked at her friend.

"Let him. I have a few choice words to say to him anyway."

Sango smiled at her and looked at the fur around Kagomes shoulder.

"So are you going to return that the Western Lord?" Sango asked with curiosity in her voice.

Kagome laughed softly at her friend and nodded. She couldn't put her finger on it but she really wanted to see Sesshomaru again.

"I had planned on going to the spot I ran into him at and see if he passes by on his rounds." She said blushing.

Sango laughed and walked her friend out of the hut.

"I'll hold Inuyasha off if he comes. Be careful out there."

Kagome waved at her friends and ventured toward the forest.

 **Sesshomaru**

Sessomaru walked through the forest thinking of his beautiful miko when his half brothers scent hit his nose. He picked up the pace and felt something small run into his chest. Looking down he found the young raven hair beauty blushing and apologizing.

"Do not fret Miko. It was an accident. What brings you back into the forest?" he asked softly.

Kagome blushed and took his moko moko off her sholders handing it to him.

"I wanted to return this. Thank you so much for keeping me warm."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and returned the fur to her shoulders.

"Miko, please except Moko Moko as a courtship offering."

She staired at him in shock, her heart fluttering like a bird in a cage.

"You want to court me?" she asked shyly.

Sesshomaru nodded and grabbed her hands.

"Will you allow me the the chance to court you and have you as my future mate?" he asked her softly.

He watched her smile and was shocked at the feeling that spread through him. He wanted to have that smile forever.

"I would be honored Lord Sesshomaru!" She said happily.

Kagomes' smile fell as a loud crash was heard towards the village. She quickly ran towards the commotion, Sesshomaru running ahead of her at full speed. She felt his Yokai flair and her Rekki reacted in an unusual way. Kagome entered the village and froze at the sight in front of her. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were clashing swords in front of her friends hut.

"STOP!" She screamed.

The two of them stopped and stared at her. Inuyashas anger faded to Irritation.

"What the Heck Kagome?! I came here looking for you and I get attacked by Sango and this ass!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stormed closer stopping when Sesshomaru put himself between them. She looked up at him with a gentle smile and stepped around to stand next to him.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

 **AN/: I am so sorry for all who have been waiting for an update! I found out that im having a baby!** **so ive been very preoccupied with this and my other two kids! Hope you like this chapter and please be patient with me! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru watched his miko as she walked closer to the half breed, her eyes hardened in anger. He admired the small miko that could hold so much fire in her.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she asked between gritted teeth.

His beast purred at her anger at the half breed and he fought a smile that threatened to grace his features. His attention went to Inuyasha and he had to stop himself from growling. He had grabbed Kagomes arm and pulled her to him.

"Kagome, I-I still love you and I still want you…please come back with me…" Inuyasha said quietly.

Sesshomaru could smell the partial lie and had to hold himself back from ripping him apart. Kagome was his now and Inuyasha wasn't going to get in his way. Kagome pushed him off and backed up, anger and pain clear on her features. Sesshomaru wanted so bad to take her away and see her smile again but had to hold himself.

"Little brother, step away from my future mate or be killed." Sesshomaru said evenly.

He watched Inuyashas face twist in confusion until the words sank in.

 **Kagome**

Kagome felt a little pride bubble through her as Sesshomaru spoke his threat. She was still angry at Inuyasha for crashing through the village and even angrier that he had the nerve to say he stilled loved her.

"Inuyasha…I am only going to say this once and only once. You left me to mate Kikyo last night. If you really loved me you wouldn't have done that. I have taken up the proposal of another. I don't know if he loves me and I really don't know what my feelings are but I am going to be happy to find out! You have no reason to take a second mate right away and I will not share a mate with another woman. Now leave!"

Kagomes breathing felt labored and her face felt hot. She heard a growl from behind her and turned to see Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha.

"You dare to scent mark what is mine?!" He roared in anger.

Sesshomarus eyes turned red and he launched himself at Inuyasha who ran towards the Forest. Kagome looked around at all the shocked villagers and ran over to Miroku and Sango.

"Is everyone ok? No one is injured?" She asked worried.

Sango shook her head and put a hand on Kagomes shoulder, careful not to touch moko moko.

"Everything is fine here. Go and make sure things are ok with Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bow and arrows. Running through the forest she could see the damage that would lead her to him.

"Sesshomaru!" she called out worried as she looked at the puddle of blood on the forest floor.

She ran faster and skid to a stop in the large damaged clearing. Sesshomaru was heavily bleeding and Inuyasha looked as If he could barely stand.

"Stop it both of you!" She screamed.

Inuyasha wasn't going to listen so she ran and threw herself across Sesshomarus body. She waited for the blades impact but none came. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha Frozen in shock.

"What the hell Kagome! Get out of the way!" He yelled

Kagome glared at him and stood, bow and arrow ready to shoot.

"Back off Inuyasha! No matter what you say I will not move from this demons side!"

Inuyashas face twisted in fury and he snarled at Sesshomaru.

"You are mine Kagome! Have always been mine! Why would you choose that ass?! You're going to come with me and you're going to be my second mate!"

Kagome looked over to see Sesshomaru stand and glare at Inuyasha. She could feel his anger radiating off him in huge waves. Kagomes rekki reacted and wrapped around him soothingly. His eyes looked over at her and she looked back confused. Her rekki has never reacted this way but it felt nice. Kagome gave him a small smile and took a step closer to him.

"I'll handle the rest of this."

She turned back to Inuyasha and gathered rekki into the arrow. Aiming at him she looked at him with both sadness and in anger.

"Inuyasha, I am only going to say this once and only once. Don't ever come near me again. I am going to mate Sesshomaru and I will not be anyones second mate for I should be enough for my mate. I will say that after a good night's sleep and some long thinking I realized that my love for you was that of a passing feeling. I no longer feel anything for you. So please just leave, I don't want to shoot you but if you don't turn and leave, I will."

Inuyasha glared at her and turned.

"This isn't over Kagome. Not by a long shot. You will be mine wether you like it or not."

He ran out of the clearing leaving Kagome alone with Sesshomaru. The threat on Kagome still lingering in the air.

 **AN:/ Thanks to all my reviewers that love this story! It makes me happy knowing I am keeping you entertained! If anyone has any Ideas for this story please let me know! I love writing stories that make readers happy! Thank you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Inuyasha**

He walked away from Kagome and Sesshomaru with an angry huff. Inuyasha wondered why Sesshomaru was even interested in Kagome and why he would ask her to be his mate. What really bothered him though was her words. She had said that she didn't love him anymore. It had only been one night so he didn't understand how something can change in her so fast. He ran towards his hut to see how Kikyo was doing. She was the one he was truly worried about.

"Kikyo! Im home!" He called before entering.

She came out with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How did it go?" She asked anxiously.

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed.

"She chose a mating proposal from Sesshomaru. I'll have to take her by force."

Kikyo nodded in agreement and walked towards the kitchen.

"Things will work out. Once we get her body I will be able to truly live. She is the only true match that will hold my soul."

Inuyasha grabbed her from behind and put his nose in her hair.

"I won't let you leave me again. I'll make sure you live." He said determined.

He had to think of a way to get Kagome away from Sesshomaru and fast. For Kikyo to truly live Kagome had to die.

 **Sesshomaru**

He watched his miko move to mend his wounds. He had told her to leave them but she was insistent so he let her have her way. She laid her hand on the stump of his missing arm and he blinked in surprise as he watched the pink glow take the form of his arm. Her rekki receded and he flexed his new hand. Looking at her he pulled her to him wanting nothing more than to feel her in his arms. She squeaked in surprise as she landed into his broad chest. He let a small amused smile grace his features as he studied the light blush that was making its way across her face.

"I will not hurt my intended." He said calmly watching her expressions.

She shook her head and smiled.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. I was just surprised is all."

 **Kagome**

She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt an overwhelming happiness with him. Kagome only hoped that he felt that way with her. She lifed her hand and traced the purple markings on his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand a small sound like a soft purr rumbled in his chest. She pulled back and layed her hand on his newly made arm.

"Why me?" she asked quietly

The question made the demon lord open his eyes and look her in the eyes. She tried to look away but he was having none of that. He held her face in his clawed hand and looked at her with a softness she had never seen before.

"I have always had my eyes on you Kagome. Since the day in my father's tomb, I had this feeling of wanting you. But you wanted the half breed so I allowed him to take you. The moment I learned he didn't want you I knew I had to take you for myself."

Kagome stared at him in wonder and surprise. He had uttered the words she wanted to hear without even saying them directly. She didn't know what to say but closed her eyes as his lips gently pressed against hers. She could feel something click in her soul and it felt right. Kagome broke away and looked into the golden eyes of the Demon lord. She didn't want to say the 3 words yet but she knew they would be uttered one day and hopefully she would hear him say them too. Sesshomaru moved to stand and pulled her up with him. She blinked in confusion and looked at him questioningly.

"I request that you come and stay within my castle. You will be Safer there."

Kagome stared at him in confusion but smiled at his request.

"I would be honored Lord Sesshomaru but I must ask that I have my little fox kit Shippo with me. I have taken him as my son and I would hate for him to worry about me." She said gently.

Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and took a step closer to her.

"As you wish my Miko. There is something else we must discuss but that will have to wait till we go to my castle. Where is your kit?" he asked softly.

Kagome was curious as to what he wanted to discuss but the thought of Shippo jogged her out of it.

"He is actually with another male Fox and his mate. His name is Rio Hatora. He had offered to help train Shippo…" she trailed off.

She missed her little boy so much but knew that he wouldn't be the same small little kit when he came back. Sesshomaru had turned and beckoned she follow him. She smiled as she realized they were headed back to the village.

"I will have him fetched and I will personally train him in the ways of being an adult demon." He said suddenly.

Kagome looked at him shocked and smiled happily.

"Im sure he would love that!"

Kagome grabbed his arm and thought about what she was going to say to her friends when she got there.

"Today has been a good day…" she said softly, a smile brightening her porcelain face.

 **AN/: Thank you everyone! I promise there will be bigger and better fight scenes! I just wanna get the drama to build** **I love all my readers and fans of this story. Its because of you that I continue to post this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sesshomaru**

He stood at the entrance of the slayers and the monks hut listening to his new mate to be tell her friends of the events that had happened that day. Sesshomaru was beginning to feel impatient when he smelled something familiar. Stepping into the hut he glanced over at Kagome.

"Something the matter Sesshomaru?" She asked.

He smiled slightly and walked closer to her.

"Nothing is amiss. This Sesshomaru is going hunting." Kagome smiled again and nodded.

"That would be great! Sango and I will start the fire pit to cook the meat!"

Sesshomaru felt pride at the thought of hunting for his mate. This was also the best time to investigate the scent he smelled.

He left the hut and ran full speed towards the smell. It didn't smell threatening but with his mate to be nearby he wanted to make sure.

 **Kagome**

She smiled at her friend who had a hundred questions swimming in her brown eyes.

"Why did you accept his mating proposal so quick? I mean I'm happy you're moving on but it's only been one night." Sango asked worried.

Kagome nodded at her friend in understanding and stood to grab some fresh herbs for dinner.

"I don't really know, it just felt right! The moment he asked I felt something in my soul spark. As if everything that happened with Inuyasha was meant to happen. Almost like destiny." Kagome said happily.

Sango smiled at her friend and helped her prepare for tonight's meal.

 **Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru stopped near the source of the smell and relaxed. Standing in front of him was Kagomes' kit. Though he was taller and more mature looking, he was still very young.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The young kit greeted. He bowed slightly and bared his neck as a sign of respect.

"No need to bow to me young kit. You are part of this Sesshomarus pack. Kagome waits in the slayers hut."

Shippo blinked in confusion but decided to ask his mother when he saw her. Nodding at the Western Lord, he left to find his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Shippo**

Shippo hurried to Sangos hut to see his mother with Sesshomaru. He really wanted to see her and tell her all about his fox training. He was more interested in why the great Lord was around his mother.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask why you smell like my mother?"

It didn't make sense to him because Kagome was supposed to be mated with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stopped and turned towards the young fox demon.

"This one has asked Kagome to be my mate."

Shippo was shocked. Many questions whirled in his head. Shippo watched as the Lord turn and walk the rest of the way to the hut. He hurried after him as to not be left behind. Shippo stepped into the hut and was welcomed with a huge hug from his mother.

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted happily.

"Hey momma." He greeted with a smile.  
There were things he needed to ask her but for now he just wanted to be in his mothers arms.

AN:; sorry about how long it took to update! I had a baby so its hard to write and take care of her. Ill try to update more soon!


End file.
